Soy Rebelde
by Siriusmaniacus
Summary: Dolor, recuerdos, vacio, eso es lo que siente Harry....pero no se imagina quien va a consolarlo....SLASHLEMON


Bueno, aki va algo que nacio de una canción que amo. "Soy Rebelde" de Attaque 77.

Esto no lo hago para ganar dinero, solo para descargar mi mente y divertirme. Todos los personajes son de JK, yo solo soy dueña de la idea. Si dijera lo contrario estaria mas ke loka.

Les advierto! esto contiene SLASH y LEMON.

Asi que si no es de su agrado NO lean.

Y a los que si les gusta los invito a conocer mi historia...

Soy rebelde

**Yo soy rebelde por que el mundo me hizo así**

**Por que nadie me ha tratado con amor**

**Por que nadie me ha querido nunca a mi.**

**Yo soy rebelde porque siempre sin razón**

**Me negaron el cariño que pedí**

**Y me dieron solamente incomprensión.**

**Y yo quisiera ser como el niño aquel**

**Como el hombre aquel que es feliz**

**Y quisiera dar lo que hay en mi**

**todo a cambio de una ilusión**

**Y cantar y reír y olvidar mi dolor**

**Y cantar y reír y olvidar el dolor.**

Dolor, es lo unico que sentia, se lo guardaba todo.

Por las noches lloraba en su cama, como un niño.

¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar todo esto a mi?- se preguntaba el ojiverde

Era mucha presion, dolor, recuerdos, rencor y responsabilidad.

Se sentia como cargado con una gran mochila. El guardaba todo su dolor, ese peso aumentaba cada dia y cada noche.

Ya no queria pensar mas, deseaba no estar ahí.

Sus padres muertos, su padrino muerto, sus tios maltratándolo, nadie estaba alli para él.

Pero no se daba cuenta de que para alguien significaba el mundo...

Salio a caminar, queria olvidar todo, no sentir, no pensar, no queria vivir mas...

Camino hasta llegar a una pequeña colina, se sento sobre la hierba y trato de no pensar mas, dejo volar su mente, fue libre por unos instantes.

Cerro los ojos, pero de pronto escucho un grito, vio un estallido de luz verde.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro..

Recuerdos, solo recuerdos y vacio

El se sorprendió al verlo tan mal. Como querría dar un año de felicidad para evitarle un minuto de dolor.

No quiso hablarle, no sabria que decirle, habia algo que queria que supiera, pero no en ese momento, no en ese estado en el que se encontraba.

Se quedo apartado por unos momentos, pero el sintio que Harry sabia de acerca de su presencia.

Camino lentamente, cada paso era para el una puñalada de dolor en su pecho.

Se sento, por unos segundos no dijo nada...

Hasta que el lo miro, con un reflejo de tristeza en sus ojos, que estaban rojos e hinchados a causa del llanto.

Esos ojos con los que soño durante tanto tiempo, esos ojos que tanto anhelaba, que tanto amaba, estaban mirándolo.

Draco, solo lo abrazo...

Lo abrazo muy fuerte, y el no paro de llorar, se descargo de todo. Pero esa marca en su corazon no podria borrarse.

No habian palabras, solo miradas.

Se entendían perfectamente.

El lo miro nuevamente. Draco acaricio su rostro, con tanto amor y ternura que nuevamente sus lagrimas brotaron, rodando por su tez morena como perlas.

Harry nunca habia sentido algo asi, ¿eso que era?¿seria cariño?

No, no podia ser, era tan, tan diferente a lo que sentia.

Por un momento hubo un lazo de coneccion entre los dos.

Draco sintio todo le que le pasaba al ser que mas amaba en el mundo.

Recordo cuando el se separo de Hermione y de Ron. Ya no se hablaban. El no queria que corrieran peligro por su culpa.

Se transformo, ellos lo dejaron solo, creian que seria mejor darle tiempo y soledad.

Pero no era asi, todo fue peor.

No se cuidaba a si mismo.

No hacia sus tareas.

No prestaba atención en las clases.

No le importaba nada.

Ellos creian que solo se habia abandonado. Pero no era solo eso.

Se volvio rebelde, muy rebelde.

No le importo nada mas.

El estaba tan solo, tan vacio, sin amor.

Y el no podia hacer nada, lo suyo era imposible.

El lo tomo de la mano, se levantaron.

Ya estaban en la sala comun, los dos solos, todos los demas no estaban en la torre de Griffindor, pues era Navidad.

Draco se quedo porque preferia estar solo a estar con sus padres.

El lo acompaño hasta su habitación.

Los dos se sentaron en su amplia cama.

Draco no lo pudo evitar, exploto, las palabras brotaron sin querer.

Te amo, Harry-

El no lo creyo, siguió mirando el suelo, hasta que reacciono.

Lo miro todavía sin creerlo.

Y vio algo en su mirada.

Era distinto, se veia iluminado con una luz blanca ( no es un fantasma ñ.ñ).

Se acerco lentamente hacia su rostro, con una mano temblorosa y acaricio su rostro, su piel era tan suave.

Solo se acerco unos centímetros mas, sus labios se rozaron.

Fueron profundizando el beso cada vez mas

Sus manos acariciaban sus caderas.

Se acostaron en la cama.

Sintieron que la ropa estaba de mas.

Se la quitaron el uno al otro. Casi arrancandosela.

Los dos eran vírgenes.

Simplemente se amaron.

Draco dejo de besarlo.

Bajo hasta situar su boca en el miembro de Harry.

Primero lo presiono contra sus labios.

El moreno ya habia comenzado a gemir de placer.

Lo tomo con una sola mano.

Deslizo la otra hacia los testículos de su amante.

Empezo a acariciarlos mientras su lengua salia de su boca para comenzar a masturbar a Harry.

Lamia su miembro como si fuera una golosina.

La erección del rubio aumentaba a medida que veia a Harry elevar sus caderas una y otra vez al mismo tiempo que oia sus gemidos.

El ojiverde no soporto mas, sentia su orgasmo llegar.

Draco no se detuvo, su lengua recorria su miembro excitándolo cada vez mas.

Hasta que Harry acabo al rubio en su boca.

Draco trago su semen con mucho placer, eso lo excitó aun mas.

Dio vuelta al moreno.

Besando sus muslos comenzo a introducir un dedo en su entrada.

Su otra mano acariciaba el miembro de Harry, que volvia a tener otra erección.

Introdujo otro dedo,luego un tercero.

Se sento sobre las piernas del ojiverde.

Coloco la punta de su miembro en los muslos de Harry.

Fue penetrándolo lentamente.

El moreno gemia de placer y dolor.

Comenzaron la embestidas una y otra vez.

Hasta que los dos llegaron al climax juntos.

Sintieron el orgasmo venir al mismo tiempo.

Harry sintio como Draco lo llenaba con su pasión.

Cayeron exhaustos.

Se abrazaron y se dejaron llevar por el amor...

¿Les gusto? espero que si! Bueno, es solo una prueba. Si no les gusto acepto consejos, criticas, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, etc.

Si fue o no de su agrado solo les pido una cosita que no cuesta nada...

Hagan clic en ese botoncito de ahí abajo y háganme feliz por un instante ñ.ñ!

SiRiUsMaNiAcUs


End file.
